Serenity & Endymion
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: What would happen if the Silver Millennium was not as it was told to be? (I'm not good with summaries!!)
1. Wondrous Thoughts

Serena's Mom-Queen Serenity  
  
Serena's Father- King Alexander (Made up Character)  
  
Darien's Mom-Queen Veronica (Made Up)  
  
Darien's Father-King Richard the 3rd (Made Up)  
  
Francis-Darien's Best friend  
  
Selene- Goddess of the Moon  
  
Selena-Moon child  
  
Note: This story is based on William Shakespear's "Romeo & Juliet" play (without the tragic death scene!!). I DO NOT own this play, Shakespear does, or did since he's dead, whoever owns the story, owns it. And the Sailor Moon Character Belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All other Character belong to ME. And since some of the scenes in the play are kind of hard to rewrite/understand, they were either deleted or remade to make it seem like the story.  
  
Also, I had to change the Sailor moon Story a bit. All the SM fans know that Darien was from earth & in the last two episodes of the first SM season, he helped defend the moon from Queen Beryl. Well in my story, the earth and the moon are enemies likes the Montages & Capulets. So they will still be Prince & Princess and all the others will have the same roles, but some parts will be changed.   
  
And this is a total AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic/songfic. Most of the material in her is ORIGINAL, so don't send me a flame saying "WTF?! This is not how Sailor Moon goes!". If you do, I'll post it up with your full name & return email address because you're a dumbass for not reading my notes. If you don't like AUs then DO NOT read my story!   
  
The story takes place in the Silver Millennium, but Queen Beryl will not attack in this story.  
  
Another note: The bold & italic words are lyrics to the songs. I don't own any rights to any of them. They belong to the writers & singers. The songs I used with be credited at the end of the story.  
  
Rated PG-13 for a slight lemon. Touches, Kissing, nothing too descriptive.  
  
Key:  
  
Bold & Italic: Song Lyrics.  
  
Italic only: Thoughts  
  
Bold only: Accented words/phrases  
  
Anything in // //=Flashback  
  
Endymion and Serenity, A Sailor Moon Story   
  
By: Amina (Amethyst Jewels)  
  
Chapter1: Wondrous Thoughts  
  
One thousand years ago the earth and the moon were faithful allies to each other. The Kings and Queens of both planets were friends. But one day, for some unknown reason, the earth was attacked and left in ruins. Everyone blamed the fall of the earth on the moon people for not helping. However the moon people did not know of the attack on the earth. The King of the earth grew angry & thought they planned the attack and lied about it to take over the earth. He got so made he broke the alliance between the two of them and never made contact with the moon again. Over time, both rulers grew to hate each other and the planets from which they came. The hate was so strong that all the future rulers carried the hate within them. However, a thousand years after that, it seemed to change within 2 young people. Both of with were future heirs to their planet's throne.   
  
Princess Serenity stood on her balcony looking at the earth. Serenity, or as she was always called, Serena, was always curious about that planet. She knew that her ancestors had a quarrel with the earth people but never knew why. Nor has she ever seen an earthling. The earth seemed so beautiful to her, and she always wanted to go there.  
  
I wonder what an earth man looks like. Is the prince as handsome as my friends say he is.  
  
Serena would spend hours looking at the earth and dreaming over what it was like and about the people she'd meet there. She stood there with her eyes closed and thought about how her life would be if she lived there  
  
"Serena", a voice said interrupting her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Luna.  
  
"Yes? What is it Luna?" Serena asked with her soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Your father is having another masked ball tonight to honor the arrival of Prince Justinian", Luna said with a happy tone.  
  
Serena made a face. Prince Justinian was her betrothed. She was going to marry him within a few weeks. She dreaded that day for years because she knew that the prince was rude, selfish and uncaring. Whenever he talked to people nicely in public was an act he put on.  
  
"Alright Luna, I'll get ready and be down in about an hour", Serena said sadly.  
  
Luna looked at Serena with a look of concern on her face before saying "Yes Princess". Then she turned and left.   
  
Serena silently wept and looked at the sky. She saw a shooting star go by and made a wish.   
  
Please if anyone can hear my prayer, send someone I will love to me. I cannot bear the thought of living with that awful prince.  
  
*********  
  
Prince Darien walked though his rose garden deep in thought. He had just left his history lesson and his tutor had told him about the attack of the earth and how the alliance was broken between the earth and the moon.   
  
I wonder what it was all about, Darien thought.  
  
Then he looked up at the moon. It's radiant grow made him think about the moon princess he had heard about.  
  
I'll bet she's a beautiful maiden with long silky hair, and wonderful eyes. Eyes I could drown in. And soft skin. Darien thought with a smile.  
  
"Your Highness!", young man shouted running up to him. "I have the most exciting news!"  
  
It was Francis, Darien's best friend and one of the scientist's apprentices.  
  
"What is it", Darien asked with a look of curiosity on his face.  
  
"I just found out that the moon is having a masked ball", Francis declared smiling.  
  
"So what", Darien said. "They always have those kinds of parties".  
  
"Yeah, but since it's a masked ball, no one will know who is who. So we can sneak in ∧ get a look at the moon. And you may even see the princess! I hear she's really pretty", Francis explained.  
  
When Darien heard the word 'Princess' all other thoughts were gone.  
  
"Alright lets go!", Darien said with a mischievous smile. "I'll go get a costume and meet you at the teleporting station in 10 minutes".  
  
"Got it", Francis said as they both went their separate ways. 


	2. Forthcoming Love

Chapter 2: Forthcoming Love  
  
Back on the moon, the ball was in session. All the women were in dazzling gowns & all the men wore tuxedos. King Alexander and Queen Serenity, Serena's Parents, were talking to Prince Justinian.  
  
"It is truly a privilege and an honor to be her with you your majesties", Prince Justinian said bowing.  
  
"The pleasure is all ours", King Alexander said smiling. "I'm sure you will make a fine husband for my daughter.  
  
Serena made a face beneath her mask. She knew that Justinian was just putting on a show for her parents. When she and that brat were left alone, he mouthed her maliciously and often hurt her feelings  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Ugh, I don't know why my parents saddled me with you! You're nothing but a fat, ugly, pig in a princess gown!", Justinian said with a snarl.  
  
//Flashback ends//  
  
How dare he say that!!, Serena thought. I'm not that bad looking and it takes *FOREVER* to get my hair done up in my beautiful pigtails!!  
  
Serena had enough of Justinian's self boasting chatter. She excused herself, saying she wanted to go around and greet the guests.  
  
Once she was lost in the crowd, she went outside onto the balcony and took off her white, feather lined mask. It was part of her costume. It was a satin ball gown with pink trimming and pearl accents. She also had a feather fan and beautiful crystal slippers. Serena thought she'd feel like Cinderella at the ball, but the thought went sour when she realized the prince she had was nothing but a toad.   
  
***********  
  
Darien walked through the masked ball completely unrecognized. It was bliss! He wore a Midnight black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and perky black tie. To complete his outfit, he wore a black top hat, white mask, and a rose on his lapel.   
  
He had danced with many girls but had yet to figure out which one was the princess. He look around and smiled. The dancers moved around the room in circles and the brightly lit room sparkled. Soon he became hot and decided to go out on the balcony for some fresh air.  
  
Darien walked up the balcony stairs and stopped. He couldn't move, whether it was from shock or disbelief, he didn't know. He just laid eyes on the most beautiful girl at the ball, Serena  
  
Serena sat on the balcony rail. Her dress and hair flowing in the gentle late night breeze. She smiled again as she looked at the earth, dreaming her dreams. Her dreams her most pleasurably disrupted when a rose came in view.  
  
"My lady", Darien began. "A humble gift for the bell of the ball, though no flower can compare with your beauty".   
  
Serena blushed and took the rose. She breathed in the sweet scent and turned to her suitor.  
  
"Thank you sir", she said shyly.  
  
"Please, don't call me sir. You make me sound old", Darien said and smiled when Serena had giggled. "Call me Darien".  
  
Serena froze. She blinked a few times.   
  
No way....H-he couldn't be!!  
  
Darien's smiled fade slowly when he saw the look of surprise on Serena's face.  
  
Does she know who I really am??  
  
Serena gently took off the Prince's mask and gasped at his beautiful eyes. She stared for a brief moment then managed to get a few words out.  
  
"You....You're the Prince of earth! You're Endymion!", she said in a shocked whisper.  
  
Darien smiled again. He nodded and kissed her hand.  
  
"Yes I am. But just call my Darien, it's my nickname. Most people run out of air after saying Endymion after a while", he joked.  
  
Serena smiled. He looked like the Prince of her dreams. She curtsied then stood tall & looked into his eyes boldly and smiled.  
  
"Well Darien, Prince of the Earth, I'm Serenity. Princess of the Moon", she said with a giggle.  
  
Darien nearly did a double take. He couldn't believe the Princess he was searching for all this time was literally right under his own nose!  
  
"Serenity...", the name danced off his tongue and made all his thoughts fuzzy. She was simply breathtaking to him.   
  
"Just Serena please", she said. "I don't like formality all that much".  
  
"Neither do I. I've been looking for you all night", Darien said.  
  
Serena blinked with curiosity. "Why is that?'  
  
Darien didn't want to say because he wanted to meet another beautiful girl so he can say he sad one. No. He wasn't a player, but his list of girls he knew/dated was long enough to build a bridge from the Earth to the Moon. She's different to him in a way. Special.  
  
Then the fast paced festival style music changed to a slow paced one. Darien decided to use that to his advantage.  
  
"I wanted to have a dance with you, Serena", Darien said while bowing.  
  
Serena felt flattered. A man searched just for HER to have a dance. She hoped he was a better dancer than Justinian, who stepped on her toes constantly. She bowed and walked up closed to her & put her arms around his neck  
  
Darien put his arms gently around her slender waist. He felt so warm in her arms...calm and content. He thought he could easily get used to it. He breathed in her soft, sweet scent as he guided them to the song, and listened to the song as they danced.  
  
Serena felt blissfully happy being in the Prince's strong arms. She'd played this song many times in her room and danced alone. The first reminded her of her dreams  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
  
I stay up and think of you   
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too   
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight   
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me   
  
This was a popular song on Earth too. Darien hear is many times too and often thought of the Moon Princess while it played. He thought about how she would look, sound, feel, and any other possibilities. Then he would hope she wouldn't think he was another stuck up Prince like the others  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)   
  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside   
  
Would you even care?   
  
Serena's crystal shoes made a gentle "tap, tap, tap" sounds as the young royals swayed in a small circle to the song. Each living up to other's touch.   
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight   
  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life   
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room   
  
Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
As the song ended, the couple still held each other close, not wanting to let go. A voice calling the Princess' name broke the two apart.  
  
"Princess Serenity!", The Queen called.  
  
"Coming mom!", Serena shouted down from the balcony steps. She then turned back to Darien and hugged him. "You better go. It won't be good if someone sees you here".  
  
Darien nodded knowing it was true. He wasn't going to leave without a proper parting. He gently tilted her back and pressed his soft lips against hers. Fireworks exploded in his mind as she kissed & touched. He felt slightly dizzy with longing and pleasure feeling her body pressed against his. Darien all too soon let go. He didn't want to start something they couldn't finish.  
  
"Until we meet again, my Princess", he kissed her briefly again before putting on his hat and mask and jumping off the balcony.  
  
Serena gasped and ran over to the rail, thinking he hurt himself. But Darien landed gracefully as a cat. He turned and waved to her before walking into the darkness. She sighed and leaned against the rail. She was in shock and awe at the same time. She had her first kiss, with the man of her dreams!!  
  
She was so sure they were in love, but then the shock of reality hit here again. Darien was her enemy! And she was still expected to marry Prince Justinian in 4 weeks!!   
  
Oh God...The one guy I truly fell in love with sprung from my only hate... 


	3. Fleeting Dreams

Chapter 3: Fleeting Dreams  
  
Over the next 2 weeks, Serena and Darien were caught up in preparations. Serena was preparing for a wedding she didn't want, and Darien was preparing to become a Minister of Peace for Earth.  
  
One night, Serena was on her balcony looking at the Earth again. She done it many times before, but this time it was for a different reason. She clutched the rose Darien had given her close to her. Even 2 weeks after the gift was given, it was still alive. It even bloomed into a bigger, more lively flower.  
  
Love must be keeping it alive  
  
Still, she was in a mess, She had to see or at least speak to Darien soon. Over 2 weeks, the love for him grew, but the looming thought of her marrying Justinian was plaguing her. She had to tell him. It would probably kill the feeling between them, but he had to know. It was only fair.  
  
Why now?? Why not earlier? Why does he have to be my enemy all because of a stupid misunderstanding over 1,000 years ago? Why is love so Complicated?  
  
I know we've only just met   
  
But dreaming has gone to my head   
  
You and I see nobody else in the place   
  
Let your smile answer this question   
  
You read on my face   
  
Is it the beat or the beat of your heart?   
  
Is it the music, is it body talk?   
  
How did you move me and when did it start?   
  
Is it the beat or the beat of your heart?   
  
***********  
  
Darien gave a huge sigh of relief once his lessons here over. He knew studying to be a Minister of Peace was important, but his attention was and for the past 2 weeks has been on Serena. He hoped his job would bring peace between the two quarreling worlds. Darien wanted it that way because he wanted to marry Serena.   
  
He knew 2 weeks was such a short time, but he was thought by his mother, Queen Veronica, that he should trust his feeling and intuitions. The marriage would take several months to plan, so it would give them more time to get to know each other.   
  
Darien thought it over more carefully, just to make sure he wasn't rushing into something he might regret later in life. Was Serena the special, once in a lifetime love & not just another flirt?  
  
All I need,  
  
All I need,  
  
All I need is you.  
  
Baby you''re everything,  
  
Everything,  
  
Everything is you.  
  
Baby you''re all I need,  
  
All I need,  
  
All I need is you.  
  
Baby you''re everything,  
  
Everything,  
  
Everything is you.  
  
Yes, he said in his mind. She is the one...The ONLY one for me.  
  
Training would be done in a few days. Then he would go on peace missions. He could be gone for weeks, even months at a time. The little messages that he & Serena have been sending back & forth to each other the past 2 weeks kept him sated until now. He couldn't stand being apart from her anymore. Or if he could, he wanted solid reassurance that she was his.  
  
Darien ran to his room, changed into a casual shirt & a pair of slacks. He then ran to the transportation station.  
  
************  
  
Serena was leaning on a pillar earth gazing when Darien had arrived. He was sneaking through the shadows & bushes & successfully dodged the palace guards when he reached her balcony steps & ran up. He quietly waiting for her to turn around  
  
Serena sighed & stood up.  
  
"This can't go on", she said out loud. "I can't love him like that...".  
  
"Can't love me like what?", Darien said in a shocked voice at what he just heard.  
  
Serena jumped and turned around. She wasn't expecting him to be there. A million statements ran through her mind as she wondered what to say. The only one that seemed to grab her attention was "Tell him Serena! Don't string him along! He's too good for that!!".  
  
Darien watched her as she stood in front of him. He noticed that in though passing moments, she grew pale and nervous, and began to worried. If meeting him wasn't a bad shock, why was him being here now a shock? Didn't she feel the same??  
  
He walked up to her & embraced her gently, just like at the ball. "What's the matter, Serena?", He asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"No!!", Serena said as she pushed away. She was now shaking. Her heart was screaming that she moved him, but her mind was screaming she couldn't have him. This was causing a civil war between the two.  
  
"Tell him you love him!", her heart screamed.  
  
"Tell him the truth!", her mind countered.  
  
Serena let out a sob/sigh as she opened her mouth to say it.  
  
"Darien I...I-I...can't love you", She said looking at the polished marble floor of her balcony before running into her room.  
  
I could only wonder how   
  
Touching you would make you feel   
  
But if I take that chance right now,   
  
Tomorrow will you want me still?   
  
(Baby will you want me?)   
  
So I should keep this to myself,   
  
And never let you know   
  
I could fall in love with you   
  
(I could fall in love with you)  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
And I know it's not right,   
  
And I guess I should   
  
Try to do what I should do   
  
But I could fall in love,   
  
Fall in love, with you 


	4. A Second Chance?

Chapter 4: A Second Chance?  
  
Darien stood there in shock. He just came here to purpose marriage & she's saying she doesn't love him!! He couldn't believe it. Someone or something was stopping her, otherwise she wouldn't have been so nervous.   
  
He ran into her room & locked the balcony door after closing them. He didn't want someone to run in & find him in her room.  
  
"Give...give me a reason...please", Darien said. He tried to sound brave, but the feelings that were coursing through him made him break down.  
  
Serena was crying fully at this point. She knew she loved him. She KNEW! But the feeling of guilt washed over her knowing she was promised to someone else yet she was with someone. She embraced Darien tightly as she told him.  
  
"Darien, I'm engaged to be married to Prince Justinian. It was planned for years. But I don't love him! I don't!! You have to believe me. I do love you!", she sobbed onto his shoulder.  
  
Darien stood there, still as a bored while Serena held him & cried. The love of his life couldn't be his. he couldn't marry here even if he wanted to.   
  
No!! I won't give her up so easily!!  
  
He hugged her back & sat down with her on her bed to calm her down. He held her gently & whispered his love to her in her ear.   
  
"Serena, my princess...don't worry. I'll figure out a way for our love to come through all this. I know it'll come true. It's our dream right?  
  
Serena look up at him. He was smiling that wonderful smile that caught her at the ball 2 weeks ago. She smiled through her silent tears & nodded. "yes...It is", she said.  
  
He kissed her. Happy she was calm now & in his arms again. It was now or never. He should ask now. Darien got down on 1 knee & held her hands. Serena didn't know what was going on & just watched him.  
  
"Serena", Darien began nervously. "I know we've only known each other fore 2 weeks, but my love for you is stronger than any known power in the universe. I know we can be together if we work hard. And I love you more than anything. Princess Serenity, will you marry me?".  
  
Holy Moon Beams!! He asked me to marry him!! It's my dream come true! But what about mom and dad? They're flip a moon rock if they knew. And Justinian would kill me. Wait, why do I care about his feelings? He doesn't care about mine! Maybe mom & dad will be understanding if I just explain things to them. Maybe our love & marriage will make peace between our worlds.  
  
Serena was taking so long to think, she started to worry Darien. His brow twitched with worry thinking she was going to say no. She noticed this & quickly spoke up.  
  
"Yes!", she exclaimed. "I'll marry you, Endymion!". She smiled.  
  
Darien jumped up & spun her around in his arms. She was his! He was Hers! They would, hopefully, be together forever. Only one thought was going through his mind.  
  
There ain't no mistaking  
  
It's true love we're making  
  
Something to last for all time  
  
It's never changing  
  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
  
I want you for the rest of my life  
  
Together forever and never to part  
  
Together forever we two  
  
And don't you know  
  
I would move heaven and earth  
  
To be together forever with you  
  
Serena was crying too at this point. It was out of happiness this time. As soon as dawn comes, she would run to her parents & explain her feelings. She prayed they would understand. If she couldn't have him, she would just die.  
  
****  
  
Darien noticed the sheer nightgown that Serena had on. It was light & barely there. He couldn;t help but let his mind wonder, & so did his hands. His loving touched caused Serena to emit soft moans & pleas. Soon his lips found her & they kissed more passionately.  
  
Serena was in a daze. She never felt anything like this with anyone. She had never been with a man before in this way, & she was enjoying every moment. She knew that this was considered sinful before marriage, but at this point, she didnt care.  
  
Darien lifted her into his arms & laid her out on her king sized bed. He laid on top of her & kept his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her. He pressed his lips onto her again, his tongue pleading for entry. When Serena opened her mouth, their tongues started an erotic dance. The touches &moans were heightening to an incredible level that would be impossible to turn back now.  
  
Soon clothing was scattered around the floor of Serena's bedroom. The moans & sighs got louder & longer as the couple consummated their love for the first time. 


	5. Crushed Dreams & Harsh Realities

Chapter 5: Crushed Dreams & Harsh Realities.  
  
When Serena woke up the next morning, Darien was gone. She wasn't too upset though, knowing he couldn't afford to stay & get caught. When she sat up, he hand brushed against something silky on her bed sheets. Serena looked down & smiled. It was a rose.  
  
Getting up, she bathed then but on her very best casual dress. It was a plain light weight pink satin gown that stopped at her ankles. She didn't dress up when it was a normal day at the palace. She then put on the matching satin shoes.  
  
Knowing she missed breakfast, she ran down to the study on the first floor. Her parents always goes there after breakfast. When she got there, she fixed her hair & clothes & knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!", A deep voice boomed from the other side. Serena's father, King Alexander.  
  
When she opened the door, she walked in & saw her father sitting at his desk. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was sitting on the window sill among pillows, looking at her calender. The study was covered by bookcases all around. Many of the books were of different languages. Serena's father read them to her when she was little, teaching her the languages of the universe. The walls were decorated by murals depicting the Moon's history of previous monarchs, & the floor was covered with thick, handmade oriental rugs that looked to beautiful to walk on. Serena walked up to the desk & curtseyed.   
  
"Good morning father, mother", She began formally. "I trust you had a good morning so far?".  
  
"Yes sweetheart we did", The King replied. "I trust you had a good sleep. You weren't at breakfast".  
  
"I was up late reading", Serena lied. It would have to do until she told them. "I...I have something I want to tell you two".  
  
The Queen looked up from her calender & gave Serena her full attention. "Go on dear, we're listening", she said with a smile.  
  
Serena nodded. Her mouth was dry, & she felt the lump rising in her throat. She knew this would happen, but she had to tell them.  
  
"Mother, father, I don't want to marry Prince Justinian". She said in a rush.  
  
Both royals stared in shock. She never complained about it before, so why now? And 2 weeks before the ceremony?  
  
"Why ever not precious?", the King asked. "Justinian loves you & will make a fine husband.  
  
"No he won't!", Serena shouted. She never spoke out of context, but she was fed up with people telling her how good we was when they didn't know he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Father, he treats me so horribly! Justinian only puts on a show for everyone. He only wants to marry me because I will inherit the kingdom! He doesn't care about me at all!".  
  
"Serenity!", Her father yelled. He only called her by her full name when he was angry. "Just because you don't like someone, doesn't give you the right to talk about them that way. You are to marry him 2 weeks from today!".  
  
"I don't love him, father! I love Prince Endymion!!", she countered. Then she immediately regretted her words. Serena didn't want to blurt it out that way.   
  
Oh God...they know now...Selene help me....  
  
The King bolted up in shock.   
  
"How the hell could you know about him?! No one from earth has set foot on this planet in over a millennium!!", he screamed. Then it dawned on him. Darien must have been sneaking up here, or Serena was sneaking down to see him! The King was not having it.  
  
"He's been sneaking up here hasn't he?!", he yelled. The silence he receive was the only answer he needed from her. "I forbid it! He will not come here again! I'll have guards watch the transporter 24/7 if I have to & you will not leave your room without an escort from now until your wedding!".  
  
"NO!! Father please! I love him!! He purposed & we want to get married!!", Serena yelled back, choking on tears.  
  
"I won't let you go off & marry a filthy Earthling! He doesn't deserve my daughter!", the King countered.  
  
"How would you know what Darien or I deserve?! You don't even care!!", Serena shrieked before running out the study & up the stairs.  
  
********  
  
The King was so angry, he was flushed. He crashed down on the window sill by his wife & buried his face in his hands.  
  
"How could she do this?? With an Earthling?!", he cried.  
  
Queen Serenity embraced him from behind & rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"She is in love Alexander", she said. They didn't use formality in private. "You wasn't born on the moon, but I married you because I loved you".  
  
"That was different! I'm not an earthling either! I won't allow it!", the King said before storming out.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed & looked out the window. She looked at the stars & smiled a smiled she only gets when she knows something good will happen.  
  
Have patience Serena. Fate is going to be in your favor...  
  
******  
  
When Serena reached her bedroom, she flung herself onto her bed & cried. She could still smell Darien's scent there. Darien!!  
  
I have to tell him. I'm so sorry Darien...So sorry...  
  
*****  
  
When Darien got back from his anointing ceremony, he was a Minister of Peace! He touched the medal on his neck & smiled with pride. Hoping that his missions would work according to the plans he made yesterday.  
  
When he opened the door to his room, he noticed a letter on his dresser. Francis must have left it for him. Darien's best friend knew about the romance between him & Serena, & have been carrying the messages back & forth.   
  
I owe him big  
  
Darien opened the letter & read the writing on it. His heart stopped. He felt hot, but shivered. His insides began to hurt & he felt like he swallowed ice. Soon, he lost his grip on the paper & it fluttered to the ground. Darien then felt to his knees & wept.  
  
The forgotten letter had landed on the floor & drifted under his bed.  
  
Dearest Endymion,  
  
Know that my love for you is stronger than life & goes beyond time. But my father will not relent & allow me to marry you. Forgive me, my love...I love you forever!  
  
Princess Serenity  
  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
  
Who should be hurt? and who should be blamed?  
  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
  
Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
  
Who should be hurt? Will we remain?  
  
You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
  
We need a resolution, We have so much confusion. 


	6. A Ray of Hope

Chapter 6: A Ray of Hope  
  
A week went by with no reply. Serena spent all her time in her room. She began to think Darien had given up on her. She was in shock. And to top it all off, she had another secret she had to keep swept under the rug. She was pregnant.   
  
Serena couldn't tell anyone. If she did, she would be disinherited & Darien would be killed because her pregnancy would be considered a result of a rape. If she married Justinian, she would have to pass off the baby as his, though in her heart, it would be Darien's child.  
  
Darien, time is running out! Where are you?!  
  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
  
So just keep thinkin' if we make it   
  
How much we'll have to show for it   
  
We can't give up!  
  
There's too much at stake   
  
Come on, baby!  
  
Let's go for it!  
  
**************  
  
::A week Later::  
  
Darien felt his heart was breaking. It was dawn...on Serena's unlucky wedding day. He would lose her forever to some wannabe spoiled Prince! His heart ached as he watched the moon fade with the coming dawn.  
  
As the sun rose, he felt empty & alone. Literally love sick. He loved Serena more than his own life. He risked his own safety & life to see her. All for nothing...  
  
Promises that all fell through   
  
Now everything's in black and white   
  
The colors faded with the night   
  
The stars we used to wish upon have somehow lost their light   
  
Where is the feeling we used to know?   
  
Where is the music that played?   
  
What happened to the love that used to show?   
  
Where did the feeling go?   
  
Then it hit him. He knows he loves her, why not take her way?! They would be disinherited, but it wouldn't matter because they would be together. Darien had some money hidden away. Enough for years & years, Serena wouldn't want for a thing.  
  
This has got to be the craziest Idea you've ever had Darien, But if this is the only way to change it, DO IT FOR HER!!  
  
Though our chances may be few  
  
(We can change it)   
  
We can make it, me and you  
  
(We can change it)   
  
We can change it (rearrange it)   
  
And together (We will make it though)   
  
We can change (change) it  
  
We can change it (rearrange it)   
  
And together (We will make it though)   
  
We can change (change) it   
  
Darien ran out of his room &down to the transportation station.   
  
****  
  
Serena was crying as her father walked her down the isle. She was simply stunning in her Wedding gown. It was made of the purest white silk, embroidered in pearls & crystals. Her train was the same. Her veil was attached to a sparkling diamond tiara that held the Silver Moon crystal in the center. And again, she was wearing her crystal shoes.  
  
Justinian was quite handsome in his white tuxedo, but to Serena, he looked sickening. He was the reason her dreams can't come true, & she hated him even more for it. By the time she reached him, she was sobbing quite loudly  
  
The priest blinked at her & began the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here today–"  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Serena's wail interrupted the priest. by now, she was on her hands & knees sobbing & holding her stomach. The Queen rushed up to her & hugged her.  
  
"Serena, hold on, he's coming", she whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
Serena stopped crying for a moment to question her mother's statement. "M-mom, how do you know that??", she asked astonished.   
  
"Trust me, I know", the Queen Winked.   
  
Just then, the doors of the church were kicked open & in ran a flushed, wind whipped Darien. He caught his breath at the entrance then raced down the isle to Serena.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!!!!", Serena yelled & practically jumped on him. She hugged him close & cried for joy. He didn't forget her!!  
  
"Serena, listen to me, I know this will cause us to lose of thrones, but I don't care! I love you too much to lose you. Come away with me. You won't want for a thing I swear!", Darien explained to her.  
  
"You don't even have to ask! I love you too!", Serena held him tighter.  
  
The Queen stood up & smiled. The King was in shock. Not an angry shock, but a surprised one. He couldn't believe he didn't know how strong Serena & Darien's feelings were. He was blinded 2 weeks ago. Blinded by his stupid hatred for the Earth people over a misunderstanding that needed correcting, & blinded by jealousy. The thought of his daughter marrying for love scared him because he thought she would lose her love for him.   
  
"That won't be necessary", The said breaking the couples reverie. "I....I must apologize. To you first Darien for passing judgement without knowing all the facts. And to you my daughter. I just...Didn't want to lose you to someone else. I thought you would forget about your father", he ended in tears.  
  
Serena let go of Darien & hugged her father. "Oh daddy, you know I'll always have a special love for you. No one can ever replace you".  
  
The King smiled & hugged back. Peace settled in him & he was able to let her go, Knowing her would gain a good son in law.  
  
"Um, excuse me!! I'm the one marrying Serena, not some trashy earthling!", Justinian bellowed.   
  
Serena made a face & looked at her father. The King then smiled at her & kissed her forehead.  
  
"Guards, please escort "Prince Whine a lot" to the transportation station immediately. He's disrupting my daughter's wedding", The King said.  
  
Prince Justinian was scared out of his wits as he was dragged out of the church. The wedding then took place, with Darien in Justinian's place. The words were music to the couple's ears. They savored this moment.  
  
"...you may kiss the bride", the Priest said with a smile.  
  
Darien wasted no time. He lifted Serena's veil & bent down. Serena leaned up & her lips touched his. They treasured this kiss because it was their most important one. When they pulled apart, the church erupted into cheers, for true love had prevailed & a new alliance would be formed with Earth.  
  
******  
  
::Later that night::  
  
Serena was in her & Darien's room balcony. She looked at the rose gold wedding band on her left hand. She smiled proudly. They went through a lot to be together & she was thankful to be standing here with him. Finally, now that things weren't chaotic, she had a chance to tell him her good news.  
  
"Darien?", Serena said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do your remember what happened one night 2 weeks ago?", She asked.  
  
Darien smiled broadly as he recalled the events. "Yes I do, why do you ask?".  
  
"I'm pregnant!", Serena shouted.  
  
He stood there in shock. A baby! Serena was having a baby! Their BABY!! He picked her up & spun her around raining kisses over her face.   
  
"Oh, this is so wonderful! We'll make wonderful parents! Our child will have the best of both worlds!", Darien said happily.  
  
Serena smiled & nodded. "Yes", she said. "A child of peace...".  
  
9 months later, Princess Selena was born.  
  
The End  
  
Credits (Songs are in order of appearance):  
  
Dreaming of you-Selena  
  
Is it the beat-Selena  
  
All I need-Aaliyah  
  
I could fall in Love-Selena  
  
Together Forever-Rick Astley  
  
We need a Resolution-Aaliyah  
  
Time is runnin' out-Jem (She's not real. She's a singing cartoon character whom she & the songs belong to whoever)  
  
Where did the feeling go?-Selena  
  
We can Change it-Jem 


End file.
